


Desperation of Torchwick

by Azelto



Category: RWBY
Genre: Desperation, F/M, Omorashi, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 10:57:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8664970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azelto/pseuds/Azelto
Summary: One day Neo's curiosity got too much for her: she simply HAD to see what would happen if she denied Roman bathroom access.





	

For as long as she could remember, Neopolitan had always been fascinated by the male body, in particular the body of Roman Torchwick. His tall frame, his flat chest… and, of course, the way he stood up to urinate.

Before even realising it was so, it had become her habit to listen outside the door to the bathroom in their hideout whenever Roman went to use it. This habit had started off as an accident, when one day Neo had been walking past and she had heard the trickle of liquid, followed by a relieved sigh of “ _Ahhh…_ ” These sounds had given her a strange feeling; it had felt strange, but it had felt _good_.

As the days passed, Neo found herself imagining the scene behind the bathroom door: he would be standing up, not sitting down like she did, and when the stream started his muscles would relax and he would allow himself a smile at how good the relief felt.

Then came a time when Roman would be gone for several hours each day, leaving Neo alone in the hideout to amuse herself. During this period, Neo observed that as soon as Roman arrived back, he would make straight for the bathroom. Sometimes he was almost sprinting towards the door. Neo came to the conclusion that wherever it was that Roman was going during the day, it was almost certain that he did not have access to a bathroom there.

One day her curiosity got too much for her: she simply _had_ to see what would happen if she denied him bathroom access. So when she heard Roman’s footsteps approach the front door this time, she moved to stand in the hallway, in front of the bathroom door. Although Neo was not very big, the hallway was narrow enough for her to be able to block Roman’s way.

She heard the sound of his key card opening the door. She heard his voice as he entered the hideout, “Gotta pee gotta pee gotta pee…” Neo smiled; Roman must be pretty desperate if he was muttering to himself like this.

Roman stopped when he saw Neo blocking his way to the bathroom, a look of surprise on his face.

“Why hello there, Neo.” He said uncertainly. “Would you mind moving to the side, please? I need to use the bathroom.”

Neo didn’t move.

“Come on Neo, I’m not kidding, I _really_ have to go. Like, urgently.” Then to Neo’s delight, Roman clutched at his crotch and moved his feet up and down in the most adorable potty dance she had ever seen.

Neo simply signed the word “Bedroom”, and with a dark smile, she took Roman by the arm and led him away from the bathroom.

“Look, I know you’ve missed me, but when I’m finished I’ll be all yours.” Roman was saying as Neo locked the bedroom door from the inside.

Ignoring his words completely, she forced him down onto the bed and kissed him passionately on the lips, breathing in his smell that she always missed so much whenever he was gone. She felt him trembling slightly beneath her, and her arousal grew as she contemplated how badly Roman must need to urinate. The very thought that she might be able to turn a grown man into a whining, whimpering mess simply by denying him access to the bathroom only served to turn her on even more.

She reached down and undid the fly of Roman’s trousers, and saw that there was already a wet patch on his boxers from when he had been dribbling. Leaning forward, she sniffed the stain and caught the unmistakable scent of urine. Then she pulled down his underwear.

A few months ago, she had come up with a name for her favourite part of Roman’s body: the Torchdick. The Torchdick was slightly smaller than average in size, but Neo thought it was perfect. But this was not the main focus of her desire at the moment.

“Please Neo, I’m desperate!” Roman protested as she forced him to turn over so that he was lying bent over the bed. “I’ve been waiting to use the bathroom all day; I need to go _really_ bad!”

_Do you really think I care?_ Neo thought to herself as she grabbed Roman’s cane. For the past few weeks they had been experimenting with the cane: Roman had been reluctant at first, but with Neo’s encouragement he had found himself enjoying it quite a lot. Neo reached for the lube bottle, and covered the end of the cane with the clear liquid.

She took a moment to gaze at Roman’s ass cheeks before spreading them apart. They were pleasantly round and bouncy, and Neo noticed that the bruises from three nights ago had still not yet faded: that was one use of the cane, but the one she was now about to perform was her personal favourite.

Experimentally Neo licked her finger and stuck it in the tiny hole in between Roman’s buttocks. Even to this day she was amazed at how far it could stretch. She inserted a second finger, then a third. Roman began to tremble even more, and Neo saw that his hands were now firmly grasping his crotch.

“Neo, I’ll be five minutes, I _swear_ I’ll be _five minutes_ and then you can do whatever you want with me.” There was panic in his voice now. “ _Please_ , I’m _serious_ – if I don’t go to the bathroom soon, I’m going to have an accident!”

His words almost made Neo shudder with excitement. She inserted the tip of his cane into his anus and heard Roman’s gasps of pleasure and pain, only now there was added urgency to these noises because of his desperation.

“Please, I can’t – ah! I can’t hold it! Neo, _please_ , you don’t understand, I need to use the bathroom _now!_ ” Roman gasped, but of course Neo understood completely, and she moved the cane further and further up his hole until he was shuddering with the effort of trying to hold in his urine. If Neo had estimated correctly, she had now inserted at least eight inches of the cane, which was a new record. She smiled in delight: Roman was so full of both his cane and his urine, and Neo fancied he might burst at any moment.

With one hand still on the cane, Neo reached around Roman’s waist and felt the swell of his bladder, which she could tell from instinct alone was very close to spilling its contents. Slowly she stroked and caressed Roman’s bladder bulge, and he began to convulse as a wave of desperation suddenly hit him.

“BATHROOM! BATHROOM! PLEASE! NOW! _BATHROOM!_ ” Roman screamed frantically. Then before Neo even realised what was happening she heard a loud hissing sound and felt all of the muscles in Roman’s body relax. Eagerly she moved her hand down to his crotch and felt the warm liquid spill over it, and all over his trousers as well as the bedsheets. If her throat hadn’t been damaged, she would have been squealing with pleasure.

When the flood had subsided, Neo lifted her hand to her mouth and licked it all over. She sighed with pleasure: Roman’s urine tasted delicious.

Then Roman turned to face her. “Did you like the little show I put on for you, Neo?” He asked.

Neo started at him in surprise.

“Come on, you really didn’t think I hadn’t noticed you listening outside the bathroom every time I went to take a leak? I knew it was only a matter of time before your curiosity got the better of you. Next time if you want to watch me, all you have to do is let me know.”

Neo’s face lit up; she was thrilled that she would finally be able to fulfil her fantasy. But before that, she had some cleaning up to do.


End file.
